


wanda is a tease, and it backfires

by greyishmilk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mommy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, You're Welcome, i'm moving to siberia; the middle of nowhere sounds good to me, in other words, shoutout to the wandanat discord for getting me to write such things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyishmilk/pseuds/greyishmilk
Summary: A Saturday of shopping takes a bit of a turn, not that Wanda ends up complaining.





	wanda is a tease, and it backfires

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i never expected to write smut however the WandaNat discord happened and i brought the mommy kink and essentially turned into the bible provider (and yes, that is my actual nickname there). this is my first time writing proper smut so bear with me if this is not good. i hope it is though.
> 
> second of all, big big thanks to fj. without him i would have stopped this by the fifth paragraph. hell, i still wouldn't be able to write smut even if i tried. so yeah, without him proofreading and helping me edit drabble messages, this whole thing wouldn't even exist.
> 
> so yeah, have fun, enjoy, please don't be too harsh, i'm moving to siberia now then, okay great

Just a calm Saturday, that’s what this was supposed to be. Going to some stores, buying all kinds of stuff for their shared apartment and also buying some food. Wanda and Natasha had finally made the decision to move in together. It had made sense, especially since Wanda had been staying over at Nat’s the past few months anyway.

  
After a few weeks of searching and looking at different apartments they finally found one they like, just the right size and in the slightly more quiet part of the city. They took most of their furniture with them from their own apartments, saving some money that way. However, some things they decided to buy together, taking an entire day to visit all kinds of different stores to get the missing essentials.

  
Since it was summer and it was supposed to be a rather warm Saturday, Wanda had decided to wear a pretty, deep red sundress which ends mid-thigh and a pair of black thigh highs with two white stripes. The skirt of her dress stopped just high enough so that the smallest bit of skin was visible above the socks but still enough so that it would drive her girlfriend absolutely crazy. And Wanda knew that the lace decoration at the top of her dress and the lace cut-outs at her stomach would only add to Natasha’s frustration.

  
Meanwhile, Natasha simply wore a pair of light blue, ripped skinny jeans and a loose-fitting, dark grey t-shirt which would reveal just enough of her black lace bra for Wanda. She knew just how much Wanda loved it when she wore lace, so of course, she thought that she would easily have the upper hand the entire day by occasionally letting her shirt slip just enough so that the brunette could catch a glimpse of said lace.

  
Natasha, however, did not expect Wanda to leave the house without wearing any panties. They had been sitting at a small café, in the back, enjoying some coffee before they would start hitting the stores, when Wanda wordlessly took one of Natasha’s hands and put it on her thigh, just under the hem of the skirt. Natasha simply gave her thigh a little squeeze, smiling at her girlfriend, but as she was about to take her hand away again Wanda slid it higher and higher up her leg until it rested on her inner thigh, just close enough for her girlfriend to feel the heat of Wanda’s core.

  
While doing so, the brunette simply bit her lip, looking innocently at her girlfriend without a care in the world. You see, Wanda knew that Natasha was a master at getting people off in public without anyone noticing. She herself did not have enough experience with it to even be close to as good as the redhead. That is why they were sitting in that booth with Nat’s hand resting dangerously close to where Wanda needed her to touch the most, and the latter thinking that she had the upper hand in this endeavour. 

  
She was not even close to being in charge, as she was to find out soon enough. The other woman caught on to Wanda’s plan very quickly, realising that her girlfriend’s goal was to get off in public, and nothing else. So, she decided to make it a little more fun for herself instead. 

  
“Oh baby, what are you doing?”, the red-haired woman asked her girlfriend in a low, sultry voice while rubbing her thigh softly. “Tell me, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to touch you here, with all those people around?”

  
She was right; the café was filled with quite a few people, even though it was merely 8 am on a Saturday, surprisingly many people were already up to get their morning coffee.

  
“Yes, please, I need you mommy. I want it so much, please”, Wanda replied quietly, leaning into Natasha a little bit more than before. At the same time, she moved the woman’s hand just a little bit higher so that she could feel just how wet she already was, as well as the brunette’s obvious lack of underwear.

  
“Mhm, such a desperate girl. You planned this, didn’t you? Not wearing any panties, slipping my hand under your skirt, and so wet already. I bet you’re already dripping down onto your seat. Such a pretty little slut, all mine, isn’t that right baby?”

  
Wanda let out a quiet whine as her girlfriend said this, pressing herself just a little bit more into the hand between her legs. She let forehead fall down onto her shoulder as she whispered, “Yes, all yours. Please, I need you, please.”

  
Nat chuckled softly, loving how easy it was for her to turn her girlfriend into such a desperate mess. Slowly she started to move her fingers up and down through the brunette’s folds, gathering as much wetness on them as she could, before slipping her middle finger inside Wanda’s core. She mewled softly, quiet enough so that only Natasha would hear her, nuzzling into her shoulder a little more.

  
“No baby, you don’t get to hide your pretty face. You wanted this so badly, you planned this, so now you will have to act as if nothing is happening. You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you?”

  
“Yes, yes Nat. I-”, Wanda let out a soft gasp. Right as she sat up properly again, Natasha added another finger inside of her. “I will be good, I promise.”

  
The redhead smiled at her girlfriend, raising her free hand to rest on Wanda’s shoulder as she gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. “That’s right. Because as you know, good girls get rewarded.”

  
She nodded in understanding and placed her left hand back on the table, reaching for her coffee with the other. It was difficult to pretend she was fine, like her girlfriend did not just push another finger inside of her and did not start rubbing her clit with her thumb. Wanda leaned forward a little to rest both her elbows on the table, hiding half her face in the mug. The other people in the café did not need to see alternating between biting her lip and panting softly when Natasha presses into her just right and rubs her clit with just enough pressure.

  
Very soon Wanda is shaking in her seat. To the passerby this would not necessarily be noticeable, Natasha however, can read her like a book and she can tell that the woman is close. And just as she felt Wanda clench around her fingers just that little bit tighter, her breathing sped up just the tiniest bit, the woman pulled her fingers out, leaving Wanda right at the edge and clenching around nothing.

  
“No, no, please. Mommy, I-”, Wanda whimpered into Natasha’s ear quietly, careful as to not drop the now empty mug.

  
“Aww, no baby, don’t beg. You were the one who wanted mommy to play with her. And you know what happens when mommy plays with you, don’t you darling?”, Natasha whispered back, carefully stroking along her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer to that she can wrap her arm around her properly.

  
A nod. Yes, Wanda knew what happens, she knew and still a small part of her hoped that maybe this once it would be different. Of course, it wouldn’t be so so Wanda answered in a small voice, “Mommy makes the rules.”

  
“That’s right, I make the rules, which also includes that I get to decide when you come.” Natasha gave her girlfriend’s cheek a kiss. “Now baby, let’s go, we have a long day ahead of us. If you’re good and follow my orders the entire day, you will get a reward when we get home.”

  
Wanda let out a quiet whine, saying nothing though as she and Nat got up from their booth. While the redhead went up front to pay for their breakfast, Wanda took a moment to collect herself before she then followed Natasha outside, and they started their admittedly long day of shopping.

  
And a long, long day it was. By the time they arrived back at their apartment, Wanda was dripping wet down to her mid-thigh. Natasha had taken every chance to touch Wanda in public; in empty aisles, while they were looking for various decorative items, in the back portion of the garden centre as Wanda was choosing flowers, she even dragged Wanda into every possible clothing store just to edge her in the changing rooms. 

  
Every single time she would humiliate Wanda just a little bit, saying things along the line of, "Oh baby, you're so wet for me, absolutely dripping. Shhh, be quiet малютка. Be a good little girl for me and keep it down, we wouldn't want anyone to find out what dripping slut you are, right? You like this, don't you baby? One wrong noise and everyone here would know what I'm doing to that sweet little pussy of yours." Somehow she had managed to stay quiet, to be good and follow Natasha's orders.

  
They both just set down their bags in the kitchen and unpacked most of what they bought while Natasha also heated up the leftover potato soup from the previous evening. However, before they actually started to eat, Nat went to the bedroom to get the remote-controlled vibrator for Wanda to have inside of her while she ate. 

  
When she came back, the redhead saw her girlfriend sitting on the sofa in their living room eating the soup, and a bowl for her on the table. As she reached the sofa, she kneeled down in front of Wanda, looking up at her while kissing her lower thighs a handful of times.

  
"Spread your legs for me baby", Natasha said in a low voice.

  
Wanda obeyed, biting her lip softly as she watched Natasha sliding her left hand up her inner thigh, the other raising the vibrator to her core. 

  
"Don't move little one, stay still, okay?", she asked her as she rubbed the toy through the brunette's wetness a few times. Natasha bit her lip as she heard Wanda gasp slightly, the gasp turning into a low moan as she slid it inside until it was deep enough so that it wouldn't slip out.

  
Natasha got up from the floor to sit beside Wanda as they ate their dinner, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Occasionally she would turn on the vibrator, enjoying the little gasps and moans Wanda would let out, reminding her every time that she could not come if she wanted to be rewarded later, praising her for listening so well, for being so good for Natasha.

  
Finishing dinner took longer than usual, mainly because Natasha was just having too much fun toying with her girlfriend, wondering just how far she could push her. They put away their bowls together, afterwards Natasha took one of Wanda's hands and lead her to their bedroom for her reward.

  
Once there, she ordered the brunette to clean herself up in the bathroom real quick. Using the time herself to take her clothes off and put on a strap. She decided to use Wanda's favourite tonight; a bad dragon dildo which was bigger than the other ones they owned and was angled upwards slightly, this soft pastel opalescence colouring, almost like a soft rainbow. Natasha briefly considered using a leather harness before she chose to use their pastel coloured ropes instead, tying it into a secure harness for the dildo in Shibari fashion, making sure that the base did not rest against her in a way that would rub against her clit. Tonight was about Wanda's pleasure only, about rewarding her.

  
She laid down in bed, and as she got comfortable under the covers Wanda came back into their bedroom. Natasha told Wanda to join her in bed and lay down on her stomach next to her under the blankets. Wordlessly she followed her girlfriend’s instructions, a little nervous as to what she could expect to happen next.

  
The redhead turned onto her side, stroking along Wanda’s back and ass as she paid attention to each of the brunette’s reactions - the way her eyes would flutter closed when she brushed a particularly sensitive spot, the quiet gasps she could occasionally hear as well.

  
“You’re so beautiful, little one, so responsive to my touch,” Natasha whispered adoringly, moving closer to Wanda so she could kiss her shoulders and neck. Her hand moved past Wanda’s ass, down to thighs. Wordlessly she pulled at it to carefully spread her legs, making sure to not pull the leg too close. She didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Wanda.

  
“Look at you, baby. So pretty, already such a little mess for me. You’ve been so good for me all day, you deserve a reward, don’t you?" she asked in between kisses, her hand stroking along Wanda’s inner thigh.

  
Wanda whined. "Yes, please mommy, please, I've been good, I promise. Didn't come, didn't touch. Please, need you mommy-"

  
“Yeah, babygirl? Want mommy to fuck you? Want mommy’s cock inside of your little pussy?” Natasha brushed her fingers against Wanda’s core, briefly feeling just how wet Wanda was already, hearing her whine again quietly. “Oh baby, you’re so wet for me already. Gonna fuck you so good, you want that?”

  
“Please, I need- Please, want you inside, please.”

  
Natasha said nothing, instead she carefully laid down on top of Wanda, making sure she didn’t rest her entire weight on her back. She wound her left arm under the brunette’s stomach, lifting her lower half just a little bit. With her other hand she grabbed the strap on, guiding it towards Wanda’s core and sliding the tip through her wetness a few times. At the same time she could hear Wanda whimper and see her hands already clinging onto the pillow her head was resting on.

  
When she finally pressed inside, Wanda couldn’t help but let out a loud, high-pitched moan. Her hands tensed up even further as she felt the dildo slipping inside. Natasha sucked bruises into her neck at the same time, knowing how much Wanda loved it when she did just that. She praised Wanda, telling her how much she loved all the little noises Wanda would make, how pretty she looked all spread out and desperate beneath her.

  
After having given Wanda a few moments to adjust, the redhead started fucking her slowly, savouring all the little whimpers and moans. She removed her left arm from underneath Wanda, instead she slid it under her girlfriend’s, wrapping it around her shoulder and pressing into her back. As Natasha angled her hips downwards a little, Wanda couldn’t help but writhe underneath the other woman, the pleasure of feeling completely filled by her cock overwhelming her. She knew, she knew which of their toys Natasha had chosen - none of them could make her feel like this, fill her up the way this one did especially not from this angle.

  
Natasha sped up her movements a little bit and fucked Wanda just a little bit deeper and harder than before, continuing to mark Wanda’s neck and shoulders, stroking along her right thigh, her back, her arm. She felt Wanda push up against her, she knew that her girlfriend probably wasn’t even aware of what she was doing.

  
The brunette was a mess under her girlfriend. All that could be heard from her were whines and moans and gasps, half mumbled pleases and mommys. She couldn’t register anything but the intense please she was feeling.

  
However, she heard when Natasha whispered lowly, “Let go for me baby, c'mon, let go. You've been so good for me love, you've done so well. Yeah... come all over my cock, baby, just like that. So pretty looking like this, sounding like this, love it when you come for me, baby, love it so much.” She nuzzled into Wanda’s neck, sucking on her skin and the brunette shook all over, drowning in the fullness, the praise, Natasha’s voice and kisses. She couldn’t even begin to think of anything as she came grasping the sheets, unable to stop coming on Natasha’s cock because of the way it filled her up.

  
It took some time but eventually she came down from her high. “No-... Mommy, please want- inside. Please... Need it.. Wan-.. Wanna feel full.. Mommy, I-", she couldn’t help but beg as she felt Natasha slowly pulling out of her.

  
“Shhh.. Baby, babygirl, I'm here. Wanda, baby, let's just get comfortable okay? Come on baby, you did so well, I'm so proud of you. Such a good girl for me. C'mon. I'll just lay on my side like this, hm? Wanna come closer, lay on your side so that I can go back inside you, baby?”

  
She took Wanda’s left hand in her own, using her right arm to pull Wanda closer, slowly turning her onto her side. Wanda was facing her then, very slowly adjusting her position a little bit. She untangled her hand from her girlfriend’s and as she wrapped her arms around Natasha’s neck she felt her pushing the dildo back inside.

  
Natasha held Wanda close as she started to fall asleep, giving her soft kisses, stroking along her back, ass and thighs. She grabbed the brunette’s left thigh and she wrapped it around her waist. As she pushed into Wanda a little bit deeper, the latter let out a quiet gasp, pressing herself even more into her girlfriend. They fell asleep like that, Wanda with the redhead’s cock inside of her, their arms wrapped around each other, with Wanda’s face nuzzling into her girlfriend’s cheek.


End file.
